


Rubik's Fixation

by grammarKamikaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rubik's Cube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grammarKamikaze/pseuds/grammarKamikaze
Summary: The Karasuno members discover Asahi's secret hobby. Nishinoya discovers something about himself.





	Rubik's Fixation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matt-yuy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=matt-yuy).



> This one-shot is based both on a drawing made by my roleplay partner matt-yuy, and on a post made on the tumblr blog sweethaikyuuhc which was based on said drawing. The drawing was about Asahi solving a Rubik's cube.
> 
> As the drawing was sort of inspired by me, I'm here to close the circle. With porn.

“Oi! Hinata! What have you got there?”

Tanaka and Nishinoya both approached the little spiker, brimming with curiosity at the colorful object held in the redhead’s hand. Hinata gratefully offered them the palm-sized Rubik’s cube.

“Dad gave me this as a present” he explained, “but I couldn’t make it right again after I scrambled it. I thought maybe one of you knew how to do it!”

“Why did you scramble it if you don’t know how to fix it?” at some point, Kageyama had joined their conversation, creeping up behind Hinata to pluck the cube from his hand before either of the second-years could take it. “What a dumbass.”

“Shut up!” Hinata turned to face him, puffing out his cheeks indignantly. “How was I supposed to know it was so hard?”

“Give the kid his toy back” Tsukishima walked towards them, with Yamaguchi in tow. Both of them watched in amusement as Kageyama began flipping the cube like mad, only succeeding in scrambling it even more. “You’re too dumb to figure it out, anyway.”

“Oh, yeah?” Kageyama challenged him. After a few more flips, though, he realized he wasn’t getting anywhere, and so he dropped the cube back into Hinata’s awaiting hands.

“Can you solve it, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima clicked his tongue.

“Anyone capable of looking up a tutorial online can figure it out. But I’ve never been interested.”

His explanation was promptly ignored, though, as Tanaka and Nishinoya both snatched the cube from Hinata’s hand at the same time, fighting over who could give it a shot first.

“Lemme try! I wanna try!”

“No fair, Ryuu! I grabbed it first!”

After a short struggle, and a bunch of clacking noises that had Hinata fearing for the safety of his father’s little gift, both second-years figured out that the cube was a much greater challenge than they had expected. Defeated, Nishinoya handed the cube back to Hinata.

“It’s hard…”

“Ah, Kiyoko-san!” Tanaka called out suddenly.

All heads turned as the attractive Karasuno manager walked into the gym. She spotted the cube in Hinata’s hands and approached them curiously.

“Is that a Rubik’s cube?” she asked. Hinata nodded. “Give it to me.”

Hinata obeyed immediately, and the boys stared in awe as the black-haired girl began twisting and turning the cube with certainty, a focused expression on her pretty face. Was there anything she couldn’t do? She really was amazing. However, minutes passed, and the cube wasn’t looking any less scrambled than it was when Hinata brought it out. Finally, the girl’s face turned back to its usual impassive expression, and she threw the cube at Hinata, who easily caught it in mid-air.

“I can’t do it” Kiyoko said simply, and then walked away, ignoring everyone’s appalled expressions.

“She seemed to know what she was doing” Kageyama mumbled.

“She’s such a gracious loser!” Tanaka cried out, wiping tears from his eyes. Tsukishima eyed him with disgust and stepped away from him.

The commotion had finally attracted the attention of the third-years. Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi walked up to the small group.

“What’s the matter?” Daichi asked. “Why aren’t you guys warming up yet?”

“It’s Hinata’s fault” Kageyama answered immediately. “He brought a toy to practice.”

“Oi! What do you mean it’s my fault?!”

“Oh, a Rubik’s cube!” Sugawara took the cube from Hinata just as the redhead turned around to argue with Kageyama. The third-year setter inspected it for a moment before passing it along to Asahi. “I used to have one of those – I could never figure out how to solve it, though.”

The argument between Kageyama and Hinata promptly escalated into a debate on whether the cube was stupid or not – Kageyama said it was, Hinata insisted it wasn’t – and then on whether the cube was really a toy or not – Kageyama said it was, Tsukishima insisted it wasn’t – and then on whether bringing something like that to practice was appropriate or not – Kageyama said it wasn’t, Daichi insisted they needed to start warming up now. It was Tanaka who, after a few minutes, interrupted the argument by yelling:

“Guys! Asahi-san fixed the cube!”

Everyone turned around at the same time, facing the third-year spiker, who immediately flushed and looked down sheepishly, holding the cube between trembling hands. All of its faces were perfectly even, displaying the correct color in every little square that made up the cube. There was a general gasp of surprise.

“How did you do that?” Hinata cried out in amazement.

As if he couldn’t believe his eyes, Nishinoya stepped forward. He took the cube from Asahi and, much to everyone’s – except the ace’s – horror, he quickly scrambled it again.

“Nooo!”

“What are you doing, Noya-san?!”

Nishinoya ignored them. His eyes were fixed on his boyfriend’s as he handed him back the scrambled cube. It was a silent challenge that Asahi took with a smile. He turned the cube around in his hands for a moment, examining it, and then he began solving it. Everyone watched in wonder as the cube began taking shape, first one face, then the line in the middle. Nishinoya, however, was more transfixed by the way Asahi’s fingers moved, so swift and precise, flipping and turning the cube this way and that. Nishinoya knew what Asahi’s hands were capable of; how strong they were when he spiked right through a block, and how tender they were when he affectionately held his face when they kissed. He also knew the shape of the mark they left when they squeezed his hips as he rode his boyfriend’s dick. But he’d never paid such close attention to Asahi’s fingers before. They were long, and rather thick. His nails were short, to avoid hurting himself during practice, but not so short that they didn’t cover his fingers up to the tip. For all of the nervous habits Asahi had, biting his nails was luckily not one of them. Nishinoya had felt those fingers entwine with his own, comb through his hair or slowly trace his lips countless times. He’d also had them inside of him, filling him and stretching him, stroking his sensitive spots until he was on the brink of orgasm, begging for his boyfriend to take him. At that moment, that very inappropriate moment, he was overtaken by a need to feel those fingers in him again. His insides tingled, begging to be touched in that way that only Asahi knew.

The last face of the cube clicked into place, and Nishinoya felt his knees wobble. He looked away, hot and bothered, and tried to compose himself while the other members of the club swarmed his lover, bombarding him with questions about how he had done it and where he had learned to do that.

“I was in a club during elementary school, and part of middle school” he heard Asahi explain. “I dropped out to focus on volleyball during my third year – but before that, I even entered a competition! I scored third overall.”

“That’s impressive” Sugawara said. Even Daichi seemed to have forgotten about that very important warming up.

“Thanks” Asahi said modestly. “I’m a little out of practice now, but I still have a few cubes like this at home. They’re great to relieve anxiety.”

“Are they?” Kageyama seemed skeptical. “It made me quite anxious…”

Asahi simply smiled and gave the cube back to Hinata. Nishinoya watched the little spiker walk back to where his bag was, to put the cube away. He didn’t know the story about Asahi’s hobby. He’d never seen any cubes at his house, either. But he wasn’t mad about that. He was more preoccupied trying to come to terms with the fact he’d gotten hard from watching his sweet, gentle, loving boyfriend do something as innocent as solving a Rubik’s cube.

 

After practice, he and Asahi walked back together to the wing spiker’s home. It was a Saturday, so they had a day off the next day. Luckily, Asahi’s mother didn’t seem to mind that Nishinoya spent most weekends over at their place; if anything, she seemed happy to see her son acting so cheerful and positive. Nishinoya set his bag down on Asahi’s bed and began looking around his room, expecting to see some sneaky cube hiding somewhere amidst books, CDs and models of cars and planes. He found none.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Asahi asked then, as he walked into the room holding a tray of snacks and cool drinks. His mother wouldn’t be back until later, so dinner would have to wait a little longer. Nishinoya watched him place the tray on the – equally cube-less – desk before speaking:

“You said you had some of those cubes” he said, “but I don’t see any here. Where are them?”

“Ah” Asahi scratched the back of his head, blushing. He opened the bottom drawer of his desk, and Nishinoya could see at least three different cubes, of varying colors and sizes, sitting there. They were all perfectly solved. He felt an itching need to scramble them. “I kinda keep them hidden since you started coming over” Asahi explained. “I didn’t want you to think I was a nerd.”

“You are a nerd” Nishinoya replied, picking up one of the cubes. Asahi didn’t stop him. “But a cool one. A cool nerd, if that’s a thing.”

“I’m glad you think so” Asahi said, closing the drawer. He sat on his bed and waited, patiently, while Nishinoya scrambled the cube. When the libero was satisfied with how scrambled the cube was, he sat down next to Asahi and handed it to him.

“Do you want me to teach you?” Asahi offered. Nishinoya shook his head.

“Later” he told the ace. “I wanna see you solve it first.”

Asahi nodded and started right away. Nishinoya could confirm then what he had discovered back at the school gym. Seeing Asahi’s fingers swiftly working the cube did things to his body. He watched Asahi twist the bottom face, and remembered how the spiker would twist his fingers inside him. He groaned quietly, pressing his legs close together. Again, he was getting horny just from watching his boyfriend fidget with the Rubik’s cube.

Asahi twisted the top face one last time and presented him with the solved cube. Nishinoya stared at it for a moment before scrambling it again and giving it back to Asahi. As the third-year spiker inspected it, Nishinoya startled him by climbing on top of him, straddling his lap. The ace eyed him shyly.

“What are you doing?” he asked softly. Nishinoya was flushed, his eyes were glazed over, and his hands were trembling ever so slightly. He felt hot.

“I wanna take a closer look” he mumbled, “at how you solve the cube.”

He really wanted to watch Asahi’s fingers, but that was beside the point. Asahi swallowed and nodded, taking a deep breath before he started working again. Nishinoya licked his lips as he watched Asahi’s fingers move. Once the cube was solved – again – their eyes met. Nishinoya was flushed as red as the red face of the cube, his legs twitching uncontrollably on each side of his boyfriend’s.

“Is something wrong?” Asahi asked. Nishinoya shook his head; he took the cube from Asahi and carefully set it aside on the mattress. Then, he combed his fingers through Asahi’s hair, undoing his bun.

“You have nice fingers” he told him, as he scooted a little closer. “I really like them, Asahi-san.”

“I’m happy to hear that” Asahi said, ever modestly, as he reached out to touch Nishinoya’s cheek, stroking him gently. Nishinoya sighed and tilted his head, enjoying the warm contact for a moment before turning his face to kiss the tips of Asahi’s fingers.

“I mean it” he purred, as his tongue poked out to taste Asahi’s skin. He enjoyed the slightly salty taste; he was glad they didn’t taste like soap. “I really, really, really like them.”

Asahi’s breath hitched as Nishinoya suckled on the tip of his middle finger. He was so innocent, the libero thought, getting all hot and bothered over something so simple, but he wasn’t complaining. His seduction strategy was working and Asahi’s sweet little whines were music to his ears. He loved getting his boyfriend worked up, until he couldn’t think of anything except pounding him into the mattress, which Asahi was really good at, he had to admit.

By the time Nishinoya had finished kissing, licking and sucking each and every single digit on Asahi’s right hand, the third-year ace was blushing crimson, his breathing was labored and he was sporting a noticeable tent at the front of the thin shorts he had changed into when they arrived to his place. He couldn’t be blamed; Nishinoya was sitting on his lap, looking just so cute wearing an old shirt of his that was big enough to expose a shoulder, sucking on his fingers with such a lewd expression on his face. His little lover was just begging to be ravaged, and Asahi wanted to do just that oh-so-badly.

Nishinoya scooted even closer, until their crotches were pressed together with only their underwear and Asahi’s shorts between them. Both of them gasped as they grinded slowly. Asahi leaned back on his elbows, allowing his boyfriend more room to move. Nishinoya rutted against him with abandon, gasping his pleasure, but of course, that alone wouldn’t be enough to sate him. He knew exactly what he needed – the only issue was how to ask for it. It was unlikely Asahi would say no if he just up and said “hey, finger me”, but he didn’t want to be so vulgar and make his adorable boyfriend feel embarrassed, so instead he contented himself with a more subtle approach.

“I really want your fingers in me” he said, not really being all that subtle after all, but then again not being as unsubtle as he could’ve been. Asahi blushed anyway but, just as Nishinoya predicted, he didn’t say no. The third-year ace sat up so that his arms weren’t supporting his weight anymore, and brought both his big, strong hands to Nishinoya’s ass, squeezing gently.

“That’s hot” he admitted, shyly. Nishinoya smiled and leaned in to press an open-mouthed, wet kiss to his throat.

“You’re hot” he replied. Asahi smiled to himself, using his grip on the libero’s tight little ass to bring him closer.

The lube was in the top drawer of Asahi’s bedside table, neatly tucked between a bottle of perfume and a wooden box where Asahi kept some savings. Nishinoya reached out and grabbed it without even having to look. He pushed the bottle into Asahi’s chest and hurriedly pulled down his underwear while his boyfriend coated his fingers in the warm, transparent goo. The libero’s breathing quickened as the spiker brought his lubed-up fingers to his ass, slipping them between his cheeks to gently prod at his hole. Nishinoya gasped softly, his hole twitching, as if trying to pull the thick digit in; Asahi complied, pushing his index finger inside. He did it slowly, always looking at Nishinoya’s face to make sure he wasn’t in pain, but he didn’t stop until his finger was all the way in his lover’s body, up to the knuckle. Nishinoya panted and wriggled a little; he was experiencing a sensation akin to drinking cold water after being thirsty for a long time. Finally, finally he had what he needed, after having to endure the entire afternoon practice session and then the walk back to Asahi’s place, unable to get the thoughts of his lover’s skilled fingers sliding inside him out of his head. It had been torture but it didn’t matter because finally, finally he had Asahi all to himself, and his boyfriend was eager to please him, as always.

Asahi began pulling and pushing his finger in and out of his lover’s accepting body. He did it leisurely, with no rush, his slightly rougher fingertip mapping out the inside of his lover that he knew so well. His long finger found Nishinoya’s sweet spot easily, and he stroked it slowly, listening to his boyfriend’s sweet little moans and whispers of “yes, there”. His second finger went in just as easily, and Nishinoya arched his back, feeling pleasantly full. Asahi’s big old shirt that he was wearing was long enough to cover his crotch, and the constant brushing of the fabric against his sensitive dick was maddening. Asahi was gradually speeding up his movements, too, so that more than a gentle stroking, his fingers were applying pressure on Nishinoya’s prostate every time he thrust them in. The libero was bouncing on his lap, riding his fingers as he dug his blunt little nails into Asahi’s broad shoulders. It was a very erotic sight; Asahi always thought his boyfriend was simply breathtaking, no matter what he looked like and no matter the situation, but at that moment, with his face flushed and twisted in pleasure and sweat drops rolling down his neck, he was out of this world. A wave of affection overtook the spiker, and he wrapped his free arm around the small libero’s back to pull him closer, until their bodies were pressed flush together.

“I love you” he whispered in Nishinoya’s ear; his fingers never once faltered in their rhythm, and the libero couldn’t understand how his boyfriend could say something so sweet at the same time as he was doing something so lewd, but that was just Asahi. To him there were no dirty things, just different ways to express how much he loved his boyfriend. Nishinoya was afraid of being undeserving of so much love. He wrapped his arms around Asahi’s neck, hugging him tightly and moaning as a particularly hard thrust of his lover’s fingers sent spark through his vision, his cock twitching and leaking precum against the soft fabric of the shirt. He was getting very close now, but he refused to be the only one to get off. Leaning against Asahi’s chest, he reached down with his left hand and pushed the spiker’s thin shorts out of the way, experimentally palming him over his boxers, just to see if he was okay with it. Asahi was very okay with it.

“Yuu” he gasped, tightening his hold around him with his left arm while he pressed a third finger inside his lover. Nishinoya cried out, feeling the sting and burn but more than that, feelings the stretch and the increased pressure on his sweet spot. He whined as he tried to regain his composure, to stop his hands from shaking so he could free Asahi’s cock from his underwear. He grabbed it firmly and began stroking, teasing the tip with his thumb, the way Asahi liked the most. Asahi hunched forward and rested his forehead on Nishinoya’s exposed shoulder, panting against his skin as they pleasured each other.

Nishinoya came first, having been on the edge for far too long. His body tensed up, his insides squeezing Asahi’s fingers as his cum stained the inside of the shirt he was wearing. He would have to borrow another one, he thought lazily as he collapsed on his lover’s broad chest. Asahi pulled his fingers out carefully and wrapped both arms around his little lover, pressing a kiss to his forehead. After resting for a few minutes, Nishinoya picked up where he left off, stroking his boyfriend’s cock until he moaned and came too. The libero caught as much of his cum as he could in his hand, and allowed the rest to drip between his boyfriend’s thighs. It was a very erotic sight, he thought, blushing; it made him want to top his boyfriend for once. But they would have time for that later. They needed to get cleaned up and dressed before Asahi’s mother arrived.

But first, Nishinoya thought, there was something important he had to do.

“I love you” he said, and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Asahi kissed him back gently, cupping his face with one hand. Nishinoya loved the way Asahi’s face lit up whenever he told him he loved him, and how he always smiled against his lips when they kissed. He knew he could make Asahi happy, and it filled his heart with warmth.  
“I love you too” Asahi whispered, pressing their foreheads together. Nishinoya smiled.

Asahi never failed to make him happy, either.

 

The next Monday, Nishinoya surprised everyone in his class by showing them how he could solve a Rubik’s cube. Nobody but Tanaka would ever know where he had learned that.

**Author's Note:**

> No cubes were harmed in the production of this porn.
> 
> Links:
> 
> \- Original art by my roleplay partner: http://matt-yuy.tumblr.com/post/163830557207/spending-time
> 
> \- The headcanon post: https://sweethaikyuuhc.tumblr.com/post/163890943197/haikyuu-hc


End file.
